7 Dinge, die dir beweisen, dass du mich liebst
by Miischka
Summary: Zugegeben, Severus Snapes Verhalten war noch nie so ganz normal gewesen. Doch als er mit einem Mal damit anfängt, sie aus heiterem Himmel zu loben und ihr zulächelt, versteht Hermione die Welt nicht mehr und macht sich auf die Suche nach der Wahrheit.
1. Chapter 1

Die einzige Möglichkeit, Severus Snapes Zorn nicht auf sich zu ziehen, war, sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten.  
Leider hatte mir das in den letzten Wochen auch nichts gebracht.

Obwohl – ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es wirklich Zorn war, der Schuld war, dass er sich so komisch benahm.  
Ich seufzte leise.  
Seit ich meinen Professor vor wenigen Wochen vor der gesamten Klasse verbessert hatte, machte er mir das Leben zur Hölle.  
Und es war nicht das ‚zur Hölle machen', was mich störte. Nein, das, womit ich nicht zurecht kam, war die Art und Weise, wie er dies tat!

„So abgelenkt, Miss Granger?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme spöttisch an meinem linken Ohr.

Ich zuckte zusammen. „Natürlich nicht, Sir", meinte ich mit zittriger Stimme und gab das Dianthuskraut in meinen Kessel.

Ich konnte die Wärme, die von Professor Snapes Körper ausging, beinahe schmerzhaft spüren.  
Er stand dicht hinter mir, nicht so nah, dass er mich berührte, aber immerhin noch nahe genug, um mich verrückt zu machen.  
Es war zum Verzweifeln! Er lachte leise und ich spürte, wie sich meine Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Oh Merlin! Wie konnte jemand nur so attraktiv sein?

Attraktiv und Snape – zwei Worte, die ich bisher nie miteinander in Verbindung gebracht hätte.  
Und doch, ich fand Professor Snape attraktiv! Und genau dies, schien der Mann mit seinem Verhalten erreichen zu wollen.

„Wie schön, dass Sie das amüsiert", sagte ich leicht schnippisch und begann dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren.

„Finden Sie wirklich?", murmelte er und lehnte sich ein wenig vor.  
Offiziell, um in meinen Kessel sehen zu können. Inoffiziell, um mich zu foltern.  
Sein heißer Atem streifte meine Wange und ich atmete tief ein.

"Probleme, Miss Granger?", hauchte er sanft.

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?", fragte ich hastig und versuchte, mich wieder auf meinen Trank zu konzentrieren.

„Sie atmen so komisch...", meinte er ernst.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen", erwiderte ich. „Das sind nur – Staubkörner in meinem Hals."  
Ich hustete einige Male demonstrativ und blickte ihn unschuldig an.

„Dieses Spiel können auch Zwei spielen", dachte ich spöttisch und beugte mich etwas vor.

„Vielleicht mache ich sie mir ja trotzdem?", hauchte Professor Snape amüsiert und rückte noch etwas näher an mich heran – natürlich so, dass die anderen Schüler nichts davon sehen konnten.  
Das war nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht gut. Ich musste mich stark konzentrieren, um richtig zu atmen.  
Meine Knie waren ganz wacklig und ich musste sich mit den Händen an dem Labortisch abstützen.

„Sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht?"

Ich nickte zögerlich und griff nach den Passionsblumenblüten.  
Mein Professor warf einen letzten Blick in meinen Kessel.  
„Hervorragend, Miss Granger", säuselte er, bevor er sich abrupt abwandte und in den Kessel von Ron sah.

Ich war geschockt. Hatte er mich gerade wirklich gelobt?  
Das erste Mal seit 6 Jahren? Oh Merlin! Ich wollte die Passionsblüten gerade in meinen Trank geben, als mich Professor Snapes Stimme zurückhielt.

„Die Passionsblumenblüten gehören übrigens erst nach dem Mondsteinpulver in den Trank, Miss Granger. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass hier alles in die Luft fliegt, oder?"

Verdammt! Er hatte Recht.  
Wenn ich die Blüten in den Kessel gegeben hätte, wäre mir alles um die Ohren geflogen.

Die Slytherins musterten mich schadenfroh. Wahrscheinlich fanden sie es wahnsinnig lustig, dass auch ich mal einen Fehler machte.  
Und dies alles nur, weil Snape mich so aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Dieser Mistkerl!

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen hob ich das Mondsteinpulver und fuhr fort, meinen Trank zu brauen.  
Ich hasste ihn, hasste ihn dafür, was er mir antat!

Warum hatte er nur diese Macht über mich? Manchmal denke ich, er tat es, um sich für meinen Satz vor wenigen Wochen zu rächen.

Ich weiß selber nicht, was in mich gefahren war.  
'Übrigens, Professor. Ron und ich – wir sind kein Paar mehr.'

Ich könnte mich heute noch dafür umbringen! Warum hatte ich dies nur gesagt? Es konnte Professor Snape doch vollkommen egal sein, ob ich mit Ron zusammen war oder nicht!

Ich war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken und schreckte erst auf, als Snape brüllte: „Longbottom! Sie sind ja wirklich so dumm, wie Sie aussehen! Habe ich nicht gerade noch gesagt, dass die Passionsblumenblüten nach dem Mondsteinpulver in den Trank gehören?"

„Tu-tu-ut mi-ir L-l-leid, P-p-professor", stotterte Neville panisch.

„Sie sind wirklich eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt!", zischte Snape und blickte ihn hämisch an.

„Das müssen Sie gerade sagen!", rief ich plötzlich und schlug mir einen Augenblick später auch schon die Hand vor den Mund. Verdammt!

„Was haben Sie gesagt?", zischte Snape gefährlich.  
Er war wütend, keine Frage. Doch tat er vielleicht nur so?  
Ich meinte, ein wenig Amüsement in seinen dunklen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.

„N-n-nichts." Jetzt war ich an der Reihe zu stottern.

„Sie machen weiter!", herrschte Professor Snape den Rest der Klasse an.  
Während die Schüler sich rasch an die Arbeit machen, schritt er langsam auf mich zu. Ich hielt den Atem an.

Was würde er tun? Mein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Als er dicht vor mir stand, flüsterte er leise: „Angst vor der eigenen Courage, Gryffindor?"  
Oh ja, er wusste, dass er mich durch seine Nähe so durcheinander bringen konnte. Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Na, dann ist es ja gut", säuselte er an meinem Ohr und sagte dann in gewohnter Lautstärke: „Dann macht Ihnen die Strafarbeit mit Sicherheit nichts aus. Heute – 8 Uhr in meinem Büro!"

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung.  
Diese Genugtuung würde ich ihm nicht geben!

Finster rührte ich meinen Trank um und seufzte erleichtert, als er in einem hellen Gelb erstrahlte. So wie es aussah, hatte mein Trank die Stunde überlebt.

„Sie können Ihre Tränke jetzt abfüllen", schnarrte Professor Snapes kalte Stimme. „Bringen Sie sie nach vorne."

Vorsichtig füllte ich die Flüssigkeit in eine Phiole und schritt nach vorne. Ich musste aufpassen.  
In den letzten Stunden hatte er sich immer einen Spaß daraus gema - „Seien Sie vorsichtig", flüsterte plötzlich die Stimme meines Lehrers und mir rutschte die Phiole beinahe aus den Händen.  
Er drückte sich von hinten leicht an mich und meinte: „Nicht, dass Sie Ihren Trank noch fallenlassen."

Ich verfluchte meinen Körper, weil er selbst auf diese Berührung reagierte.  
War es nicht eigentlich verboten, dass Lehrer einen so muskulösen Oberkörper hatten? Denn das, was sich an meinen Rücken schmiegte -

„Hermione! Hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse!", schimpfte ich mich selber.  
„Ich lasse ihn schon nicht fallen, Professor", meinte ich betont langsam und legte die Phiole auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Das freut mich für Sie", versicherte Professor Snape höhnisch. „Denken Sie an unsere Verabredung heute Abend."

„Natürlich", sagte ich und wandte mich ab.

Ich spürte Harrys besorgten Blick auf mir ruhen und verließ schnell die Klasse. 

„Hermione? Warte doch!", hörte ich Harrys Stimme durch den Korridor rufen.

Genervt blieb ich stehen und drehte mich um. Harry blieb keuchend stehen und fragte leise: „Was war das denn?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich gespielt ahnungslos.

„Was ist mit dir und Snape los?"

„Es heißt Professor Snape, Harry. Und - nichts...was soll schon los sein?", murmelte ich und lachte leicht auf.

„Er benimmt sich komisch", stellte Harry besorgt fest und musterte mich kritisch. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja verdammt!", meinte ich genervt. Harry war schon immer viel zu aufmerksam gewesen.

„Ist ja schon gut", versuchte Harry, mich zu beschwichtigen. „Ich dachte nur...wegen Ron, du weißt schon."  
Er wurde vor Verlegenheit etwas rot. Wie süß!  
„Ach Harry, du bist so niedlich", grinste ich ihn an. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht's wirklich super!"

„Gut", Harry schien erleichtert. „Ich kann auch überhaupt nicht verstehen, warum er sich von dir getrennt -"

„Lass es gut sein, okay?", unterbrach ich ihn. „Es war wirklich nicht schlimm für mich, dass er Schluss gemacht hat. Wir haben einfach nicht zusammen gepasst."

„Also...also bist du nicht wütend?", fragte er und schien sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen.

„Würde Lavender dann noch unter uns weilen?", entgegnete ich grinsend.

„Ähm...Lavender?", wiederholte Harry verwirrt.

„Ja natürlich. Sie ist doch jetzt – sag bloß du wusstest das nicht?", rief ich gespielt überrascht.

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er hasste es, wenn wir Geheimnisse voreinander hatten. Armer Ron.

„Er ist jetzt mit Lavender zusammen", erzählte ich Harry.  
„Eigentlich war er das auch schon vor einem Monat, er hielt es nur nicht für nötig, mit mir Schluss zu machen."

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!", stieß Harry schockiert aus.  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sieht ganz so aus."

„Ich fasse es nicht!", rief Harry und drehte sich abrupt um. „Ich muss sofort mit ihm reden."

Ich blickte ihm interessiert hinterher.

Irgendwie tat es mir ja etwas Leid für Ron – aber: Rache muss sein! Und niemand betrügt eine Hermione Granger einfach so.

„Potter!", zischte eine dunkle Stimme wütend.  
Offenbar war Harry so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er Professor Snape nicht bemerkt hatte. „Können Sie nicht aufpassen? 5 Punkte von Gryffindor."

Ich grinste und wandte mich wieder um.  
Ich versuchte mich unauffällig zu entfernen, doch Professor Snapes Stimme hielt mich zurück.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen, Granger?", fauchte er.

„Nichts, Professor", meinte ich und vermied es, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Gucken Sie mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche!"

Genervt hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte ihm direkt in die dunklen Augen.  
Schwarz traf auf Braun, Braun auf Schwarz – Moment einmal! 

„Ihre Augen sind ja gar nicht schwarz!", stellte ich verblüfft fest. 

„Sind sie wohl!", protestierte er und blickte schnell zur Seite. „Ich sehe Sie heute Abend!", knurrte er und schritt mit aufbauschender Robe davon. Ich sah ihm verwirrt nach. 

Die Welt war verrückt geworden.


	2. Chapter 2

„Na? Sehnsucht nach den Kerkern?", schnarrte Malfoys kalte Stimme.

Ich drehte mich langsam um und meinte höhnisch: „Selbst dir dürfte nicht entgangen sein, dass Professor Snape mir eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt hat."

„Sag bloß!" Malfoy grinste verschlagen.  
Er hatte sich zwar beim Krieg auf unsere Seite geschlagen, doch ich konnte ihn immer noch nicht ausstehen.

„Das habe ich soeben getan, du Schrumpfhirn."  
Ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Pass auf was du sagst, Schlammblut!"

„Das tue ich, Reinblüter", fauchte ich giftig.

„Sollte das gerade eine Beleidigung sein?", fragte Malfoy und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein, vielmehr eine Tatsache", erklärte ich kalt. „Allerdings ist das in deinem Fall das gleiche!"

„Wenigstens hab ich keine Sehnsucht nach einer großen, schwarzen Fledermaus."

„Sag mal, Malfoy, denkst du auch irgendwann einmal nach?", fragte ich genervt. „Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich nur hier bin, weil ich nachsitzen muss."

„Und dazu sind Sie schon exakt 6 Minuten zu spät", erklärte eine seidige Stimme genüsslich.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr ich herum und blickte in Snapes blasses Gesicht. „Wie lange stehen Sie da schon?", fragte Draco entsetzt.

„Lange genug, um Ihrem zweifelsfrei sehr unterhaltsamen Gespräch folgen zu können", meinte Professor Snape gedehnt und blickte Malfoy spöttisch an. „Sie können gehen."  
Malfoy nickte hastig und verschwand.  
Was für ein Schleimer!

„Kommen Sie herein?", sagte Professor Snape sanft und hielt mir die Tür auf.

Allerdings bewegte er sich nicht zur Seite, sodass ich nicht umhin konnte, seinen herben Kräutergeruch zu bemerken, als ich vorbeiging.  
Ich atmete tief ein. Warum musste er nur so gut riechen?

Snape setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und deutete einladend auf den Stuhl, der davor stand.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", meinte ich zögerlich, als er mich eine Zeit lang nur schweigend gemustert hatte.  
Nicht, dass es mir unangenehm gewesen wäre...

„Wofür?", fragte er beinahe sanft. Ich merkte sofort den Unterschied zu dem Snape, den ich in den letzten Jahren kennengelernt hatte. Irgendwie war er jetzt sanfter, lockerer, gelöster...  
„Für die Verspätung", sagte ich hastig.

Professor Snape lächelte leicht und meine Atmung beschleunigte sich.  
„Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, ist Mr. Malfoy genauso Schuld an Ihrer Verspätung wie Sie. Es wäre doch eine Schande, Sie zu bestrafen, während ich ihn davon kommen lasse, finden Sie nicht?"

Argwöhnisch blickte ich ihn an. War dies eine Falle?

Er lachte leise. „So misstrauisch, Miss Granger?", fragte er dunkel. Oh Merlin, diese Stimme! War sie schon immer so gewesen? So...erotisch?  
„Angst vor der Schlange?"

„Nicht alle Schlangen sind ungefährlich", meinte ich leise und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Und das von einer Gryffindor", spottete Professor Snape. „Sind die nicht eigentlich dafür bekannt, dass sie vor nichts und niemandem Angst haben?"

„Wir sind vielleicht mutiger als andere Häuser, aber wir sind nicht dümmer."

„Da könnten Sie Recht haben", bestätigte er. „Sie zum Beispiel scheinen mir nicht gerade unintelligent zu sein."

Wow...war das eben ein Lob? Meine Fassungslosigkeit schien man mir ansehen zu können, denn mein Lehrer lächelte leicht und sagte: „Nun tun Sie doch nicht so überrascht. Sie wissen doch, dass Sie die beste Schülerin Hogwarts' seit zwei Jahrzehnten sind."

Ich spürte, wie ich errötete und lächelte ihm schüchtern zu.

Warum konnte er nicht immer so sein? So...freundlich? Erst dann bemerkte ich, dass ich Professor Snape gerade als 'freundlich' bezeichnet hatte.

Bei Merlin! Das hier war eine Strafarbeit! Es wurde Zeit, auch meinen Lehrer daran zu erinnern.  
„Was soll ich tun, Professor?"

Seine Miene verschloss sich etwas, doch ich sah einen Funken Amüsement in seinen Augen blitzen.  
„Nichts, Miss Granger. Sie können gehen", antwortete er ruhig.

„Aa-a-aber warum?", fragte ich verwirrt. Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, einfach gehen zu können.

„Ich habe keine Aufgabe für Sie", sagte er.

„Aber warum bin ich dann hier?"

„Sie haben mich beleidigt – das konnte ich doch nicht auf mir sitzen lassen", meinte er achselzuckend. „Was sollten die Schüler von mir denken?"

„Also...kann ich wirklich gehen?", erkundigte ich mich leise.  
Snape nickte und wandte sich seinen Unterlagen zu.

Ich war schon in der Tür, als ich mich noch einmal umdrehte: „Warum?"

„Warum was, Miss Granger?", fragte er leise.

„Warum sind Sie so anders?" Professor Snape hob seinen Kopf und blickte mir direkt in die Augen.  
„Um Ihnen etwas zu zeigen", sprach er sanft.

„Was denn?" Ich war verwirrt.

„Ich will Ihnen beweisen, dass Sie mich lieben", hauchte er. „Gute Nacht, Hermione."

Die Tür schloss sich und ich blickte verdattert auf das braune Holz direkt vor meiner Nase.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Tür schloss sich und ich blickte verdattert auf das braune Holz direkt vor meiner Nase.

Ich klopfte einige Male, doch gab ich diese Versuche ziemlich schnell auf.  
Auch wenn er geöffnet hätte – wie hätte ich dann reagieren sollen?

War das soeben wirklich passiert?

Benommen wankte ich zu meinem Schülersprecherzimmer und warf mich auf mein Bett.

Professor Snape benahm sich also so merkwürdig, weil er dachte, dass ich ihn liebte.

Aber – das tat ich nicht!  
Obwohl ich zugeben musste, dass mich seine Nähe in letzter Zeit öfter einmal mehr als nur verrückt gemacht hatte, aber...Liebe?

Nein, ich war mir sicher, dass ich etwas anderes für ihn empfand. Bewunderung, Anerkennung, vielleicht sogar ein wenig Zuneigung. Aber keine Liebe.  
Er musste sich einfach irren! Und das würde ich ihm auch am nächsten Tag sagen.

Oder auch erst am übernächsten Tag...

Oder am Tag danach...

Ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen, auf ihn zuzugehen und ihm zu sagen, dass ich nichts für ihn fühlte.

Außerdem wusste ich immer noch nicht, ob er es ernst meinte. Vielleicht war dies auch einfach nur ein Plan, mich zu demütigen! Und so entschied ich mich, vorerst nichts zu tun. Vielleicht würde er es ja vergessen?

Doch daraus wurde nichts. Als ich einige Tage später zusammen mit Harry die Große Halle verließ, rief eine seidige Stimme: „Miss Granger?"  
Ich blieb stehen und blickte meinem Zaubertränkelehrer nervös in die Augen.  
Wo kam der denn so schnell her? „Guten Abend, Professor."

„Kommen Sie bitte heute um 19 Uhr in mein Büro."

Ich nickte langsam und versuchte, mein Herz zu beruhigen. Warum musste es auch so schnell schlagen, wenn Professor Snape in der Nähe war?  
Er nickte und verschwand mit wehenden Umhängen.

„Was wollte er?", fragte Harry sofort.

„Irgendetwas wegen Zaubertränke – glaube ich", meinte ich schnell.

Ich wollte Harry in dieser Sache nicht mit reinziehen. Wie denn auch? 'Hör mal, Professor Snape denkt, dass ich ihn liebe?' Harry würde ausrasten! 

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Herz, als ich an die schwere Holztür klopfte.

„Ja?", rief Professor Snapes Stimme.

Ich drückte die Tür auf und trat zögerlich ein.  
„Ich bin's", nuschelte ich.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte", forderte er mich auf und ich ließ mich auf demselben Stuhl nieder, auf dem ich auch bei meinem letzten Besuch gesessen hatte.

„Haben Sie darüber nachgedacht?", fragte Professor Snape und blickte mich interessiert an.

Ich nickte errötend. „Ich...ja", meinte ich betreten. „Sie...sie irren sich, Professor. Ich liebe Sie nicht."  
Wenn ich erwartet hatte, dass Snape enttäuscht sein würde, so hatte ich mich geirrt.

Er grinste sogar leicht und unter normalen Umständen hätte mich schon diese Sache vor Schreck aufkeuchen lassen.

„Doch, das tun Sie, Miss Granger", sagte er sanft und sprach so, als spräche er mit einer Begriffsstutzigen. „Sie wissen es nur vielleicht noch nicht."

„Aber das ist doch verrückt!", protestierte ich lautstark.

„Finden Sie?", fragte Professor Snape und seufzte leise. „Nun, dann werde ich es Ihnen beweisen müssen."

Er kramte in seinem Umhang und holte zwei Phiolen heraus. Ich betrachtete skeptisch die hellgrüne Flüssigkeit, die in ihnen hin und her schwappte.

Er reichte mir eine der Phiolen und befahl: „Los! Trinken Sie."

„Das werde ich nicht tun!", widersprach ich. „Und überhaupt – was ist da eigentlich drin?"

„Ach, Sie enttäuschen mich. Gibt es etwa etwas, was Miss-Know-It-All nicht weiß?", spottete er. „Nein im Ernst. Sie können es gar nicht wissen. Es ist eine Eigenkreation."

„Und warum sollte ich das da trinken?"

Professor Snape schnippte und ein kleiner Notizblock flog in seine Hand.  
„Der Trank wird Ihren Geist mit diesem Buch hier verbinden. Gucken Sie nicht so entsetzt – das ist vollkommen ungefährlich! Da Sie mir ja nicht glauben, dass sie Gefühle für mich hegen, wird Ihnen das Notizbuch dieses beweisen müssen. Sobald Sie also ein Ansatz dafür zeigen, dass Sie mich mehr als nur...nun, mögen...dann wird dies in diesem Buch vermerkt. Ich werde den Trank übrigens auch einnehmen. Dadurch werde ich dann fühlen, wenn das Buch genug Beweise für Ihre Liebe gefunden hat."

Ich starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst!", empörte ich mich.

„Angst?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Nein!", rief ich. „Ich werde nur nicht zulassen...was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich? Meine Gefühle gehen Sie überhaupt nichts an!"

Professor Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das denken Sie vielleicht."

„Ich werde den Trank nicht nehmen."

Snape sprang auf und ging mit eiligen Schritten um den Tisch herum.

„Trinken Sie", meinte er drohend.

„Nein!", trotzte ich.

„Sofort!" Er kam immer näher, sodass auch ich zurückweichen musste.

„Sie können mich mal!", schrie ich.

„Wirklich?", fragte er amüsiert und trat noch einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Nein!", sagte ich hilflos.

Ich spürte, wie ich mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer hinter mir stieß.

„Warum wehren Sie sich eigentlich so? Wenn Sie mich nicht lieben, haben Sie doch nichts zu befürchten", versuchte Professor Snape mich zu überzeugen und machte noch einen Schritt vor.

Er stand nun so nah, dass ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren konnte.  
Mein Denken setzte aus.

„Ähhmm...alsoo...ich", stammelte ich und merkte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht kroch.

„Bitte trinken Sie", versuchte er es anders und verlieh seiner Stimme einen flehenden Klang.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", hauchte ich.

Professor Snape trat nun noch einen Schritt näher, sodass er mich nun mit seinem Körper an die Wand presste.

„Sofort!", zischte er an meinem Ohr.

Ich weiß, dass ich mich eigentlich vor der Situation hätte fürchten sollen, aber irgendwie spürte ich keine Angst.  
Sondern...ich wusste nicht, was dies für ein Gefühl war, dass mein Herz langsam in Beschlag nahm und mein Herz wie wild schlagen ließ.

„Ich...jaa...", flüsterte leise. Ich hatte verloren.

Professor Snape grinste triumphierend und hielt mir die Phiole unter die Nase.  
Ich leerte sie in einem Zug und schüttelte mich. Erst dann löste er sich langsam von mir und blickte mich, nun auf einmal entschuldigend, an.

„Es tut mir Leid", meinte er leise. „Ich...ich hab die Beherrschung verloren. Ich hätte Sie nicht so drängen dürfen."

Von diesen Stimmungsschwankungen wurde man verrückt!

Ich nickte und versuchte die Wut zu verdrängen, die immer heftiger in mir brodelte. Professor Snape seufzte leise und griff nun nach der anderen Phiole.

Er sah mich kurz an, bevor er sie öffnete und mit einem Schluck hinunterstürzte. Ich trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Wann würde die Wirkung einsetzen?

Professor Snape schien mir meine Unruhe ansehen zu können, denn er hob die Hand und strich mir sanft über die Wange. „Nervös, Löwin?"

Ich zuckte zusammen und er ließ die Hand wieder sinken.

Doch anstatt mich darüber zu freuen, bedauerte ich den Körperverlust auch irgendwie.  
Und dann wurde mir auch klar, was das für ein Gefühl war, dass ich gespürt hatte, als er mich an die Wand gepresst hatte.

Erregung...oh Merlin! Das war doch alles nicht normal!

Professor Snapes Nähe erregte mich?  
War ich verrückt geworden? Ein leises Pfeifen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich hob den Kopf.

Auf den zuvor noch leeren Seiten des Notizbuches, standen nun 4 Wörter in dunkelgrüner Tinte geschrieben: „Meine Nähe erregt dich."

Verdammt! Ich wagte es nicht, meinem Lehrer in die Augen zu sehen, doch ich hörte ihn amüsiert auflachen.

„Das funktioniert ja besser als ich dachte", flüsterte er leise. „Wie viele Beweise brauchen Sie noch, um mir zu glauben, dass Sie mich lieben?"

„Das ist doch kein Beweis", wehrte ich halbherzig ab.

„Und ob er das ist", meinte Professor Snape. „Also? 4 Dinge?"

„Nein!"

„5?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun gut, dann 6! Wenn in dem Buch 7 Dinge stehen, dann werde ich dies spüren – und Sie hoffentlich einsehen, dass Sie mich lieben."

„Das wird niemals geschehen", knurrte ich leise.

„Wenn Sie sich da mal nicht irren", erwiderte Professor Snape spöttisch. „Vielleicht sollte ich Sie auch einfach küssen. Dann wäre das Notizbuch mit Sicherheit schon heute Abend voll."

„Sie sind doch verrückt!", warf ich ihm vor.

„Mag sein", sagte er gleichgültig. „Sie können übrigens gehen. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie lange Sie brauchen, um es einzusehen. Eine Woche?"

„Niemals."

„Sie wiederholen Sich übrigens. Na egal, vielleicht brauchen wir nicht einmal eine Woche. Was halten Sie von einer Wette?"

Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten! Ich drehte mich auf der Stellte um und raste auf die Tür zu.

Warum hatte ich dies nicht eigentlich viel eher getan? Dann hätte ich diesen fürchterlichen Trank auch nicht trinken müssen! Verdammt...

„Vergessen Sie Ihr Buch nicht", rief Professor Snape mir hinterher und das Notizbuch befand sich in meiner Hand. „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Nacht. Schlafen Sie schön."

Ich schlüpfte schnell durch die Tür und lehnte mich außen erschöpft an die kalte Mauer. 

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, dachte ich, dies alles geträumt zu haben.  
Ein Severus Snape, der behauptete, dass ich ihn liebte?

Lächerlich...meine Fantasie hatte mir wohl einen Streich gespielt.  
Ich setzte mich auf und rieb mir träge den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Ziellos wanderte mein Blick in meinem Schülersprecherzimmer umher.

Was war das? Ich stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Bitte nicht!

Doch ich irrte mich nicht. Vor meinem Bett schwebte ein kleines Notizbuch.

Es bemerkte wohl, dass ich es anstarrte, denn plötzlich klappte es auf und ich konnte die Worte 'Du träumst von mir' lesen.  
Merlin! Es war Wirklichkeit! Severus Snape war verrückt geworden!

Und ich offenbar auch, denn das Notizbuch sprach oder vielmehr schrieb die Wahrheit: Ich hatte wirklich von meinem Zaubertränkeprofessor geträumt...

Verflucht! Aber Professor Snape musste sich doch einfach irren! Ich liebte ihn nicht!

Oder etwa doch?


	4. Chapter 4

Wow - ich habe Reviews bekommen! *strahl* Danke - das freut mich wirklich wahnsinnig! :)

Beim Mittagessen versuchte ich seinen stechenden Blick so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Es ist unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ich es nicht schaffte.  
„Warum starrt dich die schleimige Fledermaus die ganze Zeit an?", fragte mich Harry argwöhnisch.

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Nenn' ihn nicht Fledermaus", korrigierte ich ihn ohne Nachzudenken. „Und er ist nicht schleimig."

Ein leises Pfeifen erklang und lenkte mich von Harrys irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck ab. Ich erstarrte. Das konnte doch nicht – verdammt! Das Buch!

„Hörst du das auch?", fragte Harry alarmiert.

„Was denn?", erwiderte ich und versuchte, unschuldig zu klingen.

„Dieses Pfeifen!", Harrys Blick schweifte zu meiner Tasche. „Das kommt aus deiner Schultasche!"

Ich seufzte und nickte langsam.  
„Ich weiß." Widerwillig bückte ich mich und zog das kleine Notizbuch heraus.

„Was ist das?"

„Arbeitsplan", nuschelte ich und rutschte unruhig auf meinem Stuhl hin und her. Ich hasste es, Harry zu belügen! Aber mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Harry würde mich für vollkommen verrückt halten, würde ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählen. Und damit hätte er dann wahrscheinlich auch Recht...

HG/SS

Wenig später lief ich zu der Mädchentoilette im 2. Stock. Harry wartete draußen auf mich, wir würden später gemeinsam zu Verwandlung gehen.

Ich holte das Notizbuch heraus und warf meine Tasche an die Seite. Mit klopfenden Herzen öffnete ich es und seufzte leise auf, als ich die grünen Worte lesen konnte: „Du verteidigst mich vor deinen Freunden".  
Das Buch log nicht einmal – doch war dies wirklich ein Beweis dafür, dass ich Professor Snape liebte? Schließlich verteidigte ich ihn schon seit mehreren Jahren!

Zum Glück hatte ich erst 2 Tage später wieder Zaubertränke. Ich brauchte dringend Zeit, um Nachzudenken...

SS/HG

Nicht, dass diese Zeit mir irgendetwas gebracht hätte.

Ganz im Gegenteil, als ich zwei Tage später das Zaubertränkelabor betrat, war ich verwirrter als je zuvor.  
Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass ich mich wirklich in meinen Lehrer verliebt haben sollte. Ich meine: Es war Snape! Und außerdem waren in den letzten Tagen auch keine neuen Sachen in dem Notizbuch aufgetaucht! Aber - andererseits würde es auch die komischen Dinge erklären, die ich fühlte, wenn er in meiner Nähe war...aber war es wirklich Liebe?

Ich wusste es nicht und so entschied ich mich, auf das Notizbuch zu hören und abzuwarten. Vielleicht würde es ja auch gar keine 7 Dinge finden und ich könnte dies alles als einen verrückten Traum abtun.

Die Zaubertrankstunde war bisher eigentlich ganz gut verlaufen.  
Nun ja, 'gut' war vielleicht etwas anderes, aber bisher war es auch nicht viel schlimmer gewesen als sonst auch.

Professor Snape hatte mir bisher noch keinen einzigen Blick geschenkt und mich auch sonst wie Luft behandelt.  
Mit verbissenem Gesicht rührte ich in meinem Kessel. Mein Trank war einfach perfekt, die Farbe und die Konsistenz einfach tadellos.

Wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte, war es aber auch keine große Leistung gewesen, denn der Trank war einer der leichtesten, die wir je gebraut hatten. Leider war er aber auch einer der gefährlichsten, weshalb es wichtig war, konzentriert zu arbeiten.

Ich wollte gerade die nächste Zutat in meinen Trank geben, als aus Nevilles Kessel plötzlich dunkle Rauchwolken stiegen. „Longbottom!", brüllte Professor Snape und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Schnell legte er einen Gefrierzauber über Nevilles Trank.  
Neville hingegen stand mit schreckensstarrer Miene vor seinem Kessel.  
Es sah nicht so aus, als ob er noch atmen würde.

„Longbottom", zischte Snape furchteinflößend und blickte Neville wutentbrannt an. „Sind Sie verrückt geworden? Sie hätten uns beinahe in die Luft gejagt! 2 Wochen Strafarbeit und 9 Rollen Pergament über die Gefahren beim Brauen des Sinnschärfungstrank!"

Die Schüler keuchten entsetzt auf. 9 Rollen Pergament!  
Einen so langen Aufsatz hatte noch nie jemand bekommen – noch nicht einmal von Professor Snape!

Ich sah die Wut über unseren Professor auf Harrys Gesicht, doch ich konnte Snape verstehen. Neville hätte uns alle beinahe umgebracht!

Das Klingeln, das daraufhin ertönte, hätte mich eigentlich nicht sonderlich überraschen müssen, trotzdem fuhr ich zusammen, als ich es hörte.

Mit leicht geröteten Wangen hob ich den Kopf und begegnete Professor Snapes amüsiert glänzenden Augen.  
Natürlich verschwand dieser Ausdruck genauso schnell wie er aufgetaucht war und machte einer gleichgültigen Miene Platz.

„Weasley!", dröhnte seine Stimme und Ron zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
„Stellen Sie sofort dieses nervtötende Geräusch aus!"

„Das kommt doch gar nicht von mir!", protestierte Ron schwach. „5 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Verweigerung einer Anordnung."

„Aber ich -", versuchte Ron zu widersprechen.

„Schweigen Sie!", fuhr Professor Snape ihn an. „Weitere 5 Punkte Abzug!"

Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich Mitleid mit Ron hatte.  
Ich wusste zwar, dass er unschuldig war, aber – er hatte es verdient, schließlich hatte er mich betrogen. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab und sah zu Snape, der Ron zornig anfunkelte.

Als hätte er meinen Blick gespürt, drehte er plötzlich den Kopf in meine Richtung und zwinkerte mir zu.  
Der Moment war so kurz, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich dies wirklich gesehen hatte. Snape und zwinkern?

Nie im Leben! Das war doch verrückt...  
Andererseits: Was war in letzter Zeit schon normal?

Das Klingeln erstarb, als Professor Snape einmal unauffällig mit dem Zauberstab wedelte.  
Warum hatte er die Fähigkeit, das Klingeln zu beenden und ich nicht?

Das war doch vollkommen ungerecht! Schließlich war ich die, die sich mit diesem bescheuerten Notizbuch herumschlagen musste!

Ich hätte natürlich auch einfach einen Stillezauber über das Buch sprechen können, aber das hatte mir Professor Snape erst einige Tage später erzählt...

HG/SS

Beim Abendessen fiel mich auf, dass Ginny fehlte.  
Ich hatte sie, wenn ich genau nachdachte, schon seit mehreren Stunden nicht mehr gesehen und fragte Harry: „Weißt du, wo Ginny ist?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und tat sich noch etwas von dem Kartoffelsalat auf seinen Teller.  
„Hast du den schon probiert? Merlin, ist der lecker!", rief er und begann sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit, Kartoffelsalat in den Mund zu schaufeln.  
„Ich ähhm...nein", erwiderte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Dann stupste ich Neville an. „Neville? Hast du Ginny gesehen?"  
Neville überlegte kurz. „Nein, schon seit dem Mittagessen nicht mehr. Wieso?"  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie", erklärte ich. „Sonst ist sie doch immer zum Abendessen da."

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Frag doch Ron."

Als er sah, wie sich mein Gesicht verdunkelte, schlug er sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Achja, das hab ich ja vollkommen vergessen! Du redest ja nicht mehr mit ihm, nicht wahr?"  
Ich nickte leicht.

„Ich will dir ja nicht zu nah treten und es geht mich ja auch eigentlich nichts an, aber...warum eigentlich?", fragte Neville neugierig.

Ich seufzte leise. „Er hat mich betrogen", nuschelte ich und tat traurig.

Ein bisschen Mitleid hatte noch nie jemandem geschadet.

Neville nahm mich langsam in die Arme und flüsterte: „Oh, das tut mir Leid, Hermione."

Ich schluckte. Seit wann war ich eigentlich so slytherin?

Ich verbrachte eindeutig zu viel Zeit damit, über ihr Oberhaupt nachzudenken, jetzt färbte er schon auf mich ab!

Denn eigentlich tat es mir gar nicht weh, dass Ron mich betrogen hatte. Das einzige, was ich wollte, war Rache. Und die würde ich auch noch bekommen...

SS/HG

Am Abend saß ich im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte, ein Buch zu lesen. Meine Gedanken schweiften jedoch immer wieder zu dem Notizbuch in meiner Tasche.  
Wie erwartet war ein neuer Eintrag erschienen. „Du verstehst mich". Nun, an sich fand ich nicht, dass dies ein Beweis dafür war, dass man jemanden liebte. Doch wir redeten immerhin von Professor Snape!

Und da bedeutete 'verstehen' schon eine ganze Menge. Und vielleicht liebte ich ihn ja wirklich.

Kopfschüttelnd verwarf ich diesen Gedanken wieder.

Selbst wenn es so wäre – ich würde abwarten, was das Notizbuch sagen würde.  
Spöttisch lachte ich auf.  
Jetzt war ich sogar schon so weit, dass ich mir von einem Buch vorschreiben lasse, wen ich liebe und wen nicht. Merlin! Und da dachte ich immer, dass alle übertrieben, wenn sie sagten, dass ich mein Leben einem Buch anvertrauen würde. Aber so wie es aussah hatten sie alle Recht. Ich war schrecklich!

„Harry?", rief ich meinem Freund zu, der gerade in eine Partie Zaubererschach vertieft war.

„Ja?", murmelte er abwesend und blickte Seamus auffordernd an. „Du bist dran!"

„Hat einer von euch inzwischen was von Ginny gehört?"

„Nee", antworteten Harry und Seamus synchron, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Spiel zuwendeten.

Männer! Ich hatte ziemlich Lust den beiden einmal so richtig die Meinung zu sagen, aber so langsam machte ich mir wirklich Sorgen.  
Vielleicht hatte Ginny ja einen Unfall gehabt und lag nun schwer verletzt irgendwo einsam und verlassen auf dem Boden herum und schrie um Hilfe!  
Ich entschied mich, zu McGonagall zu gehen, falls sie bis Mitternacht nicht wieder auftauchen würde.

HG/SS

Als ich wieder von meinem Buch aufsah, war ich alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Merkwürdig, dass ich gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass alle verschwunden waren!

Verwirrt blickte ich auf meine Uhr und schnaubte entrüstet auf.  
Harry war ja wirklich ein toller Freund! Lässt mich einfach einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, obwohl er doch ganz genau wusste, dass ich öfter einmal alles um mich herum vergesse, wenn ich ein gutes Buch lese. Und 'Die Geschichte Hogwarts' war ein gutes Buch!

Ich hörte, wie sich das Porträt der Fetten Dame zur Seite bewegte und sah eine schlanke Gestalt ins Zimmer huschen.

„Ginny?", fragte ich, als das Kaminfeuer für kurze Zeit ihr Gesicht erhellte. Erschrocken fuhr die Gestalt zusammen und hob den Kopf.

Offenbar hatte Ginny geweint. Ihre Augen waren verquollen und ihre Nase gerötet. „Was ist passiert?"  
Ginny schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ließ sich neben mir auf das Sofa sinken. Gedankenverloren starrte sie in die Flammen im Kamin.

„Ginny?" Ich stubste sie leicht an. „Hey, was ist mit dir?"

„Ich...ich...es ist so schrecklich", flüsterte Ginny stockend.

„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?", fragte ich sanft. „Wo warst du?"

„Bei Snape."

„Bei Snape?" Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich entsetzt aufquikte.  
Was machte Ginny bei Snape? Versuchte er sie etwa auch davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihn liebte? Vielleicht hatte sie ja sogar nachgegeben!  
Vielleicht haben sie sich sogar geküsst oder noch schlimmer – miteinander geschlafen!

Oh Merlin! Was dachte ich da eigentlich? Ginny würde doch nicht wirklich mit Professor Snape schlafen...oder?


	5. Chapter 5

„Nachsitzen – und wundere dich bitte nicht, wenn Gryffindor morgen 50 Punkte fehlen", erklärte Ginny finster und blickte mich immer noch nicht an.

Ich konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ich erleichtert aufseufzte.  
Aber warum interessierte es mich eigentlich, ob Ginny etwas mit meinem Zaubertränkeprofessor hatte oder nicht?

„Warum musstest du nachsitzen?", fragte ich langsam.

„Ich war baden", murmelte Ginny und eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen.

„Ja und?"  
Ich wusste zwar, dass Snape gemein war, aber jemanden nachsitzen zu lassen, nur weil er 'gebadet' hatte, fand ich nun doch etwas übertrieben.

„Im See."

„Warum badest du im See?", fragte ich irritiert. „Noch dazu so spät abends?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Aber trotzdem ist das doch kein Grund, dir Nachsitzen aufzuhalsen!", warf ich stirnrunzelnd ein.

„Das vielleicht nicht", flüsterte Ginny leise und hob den Kopf. Sie blickte mich traurig an und seufzte. „Ich war nackt."

„WAS?", rief ich überrascht.

„Ich war nackt", wiederholte Ginny langsam und wurde noch röter.

„Warum badest du nackt im See?", fragte ich verständnislos und dann kam mir ein neuer schrecklicher Gedanke.  
Wenn Professor Snape Ginny Nachsitzen gegeben hatte, dann musste er sie beim Baden erwischt haben. Das heißt, Snape hatte Ginny nackt gesehen! Oh Merlin!  
Doch statt Mitleid durchflutete mich ein anderes Gefühl, das ich in dem Moment noch nicht wirklich einordnen konnte.

„Ich – ich war doch nicht alleine!", rief Ginny plötzlich aufgebracht. „Warum bekomme ich Ärger und er nicht?"

„Wer ist er?", erkundigte ich mich verwirrt.

Ginny starrte erschüttert an. Offenbar hatte sie vergessen, dass sie nicht alleine war.

„Niemand", flüsterte sie leise und sprang auf. „Ich...ähhm..muss los."  
Hecktisch rannte sie los.

„Warte!", rief ich ihr hinterher, doch sie war schon verschwunden. Ich konnte mich nur wiederholen: Die Welt war verrückt geworden. 

SS/HG

Als ich am nächsten Morgen die Große Halle betrat, gab es nur eines, was mir entgegenschlug: vollkommene Stille.  
Kein Gemurmel, kein Gekratze – nicht nicht einmal ein Stuhlscharen konnte ich hören!  
Nun, eigentlich kein Wunder, beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte ich nämlich, dass die Halle leer war.

Anscheinend hatten die anderen Hogwartsbewohner besseres zu tun, als um 6 Uhr morgens zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Mein Blick huschte zum Lehrertisch und ich seufzte leise – auch dieser war leer.  
War ich denn der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt, der letzte Nacht nicht hatte schlafen können?  
Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl am Gryffindortisch und griff nach einem Brötchen.

Wenigstens gab es schon etwas zu essen! Wer war eigentlich dafür zuständig? Bestimmt die Hauselfen. Also mussten die Armen arbeiten, während die anderen noch schliefen!  
Merlin, wie ungerecht! Aber konnten Hauselfen überhaupt schlafen? Ich musste Dobby unbedingt danach fragen!

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger", hauchte eine dunkle Stimme sanft und heißer Atem streifte meinen Nacken.

Ich zuckte zusammen.

Professor Snape lächelte mich leicht an und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben mir sinken.  
War ja klar, dass gerade der ein Frühaufsteher sein musste!  
„Professor!", protestierte ich.

„Ja?", murmelte er seidig und rückte noch etwas näher an mich heran. Nun berührte sein Bein meines und ich spürte die Wärme, die von ihm ausging.  
Verkrampft schluckte ich. „Sie...Sie sitzen am Gryffindortisch!"  
Warum war mein Hals auf einmal so fürchterlich trocken?

Professor Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß."

Unbekümmert biss er in sein Brötchen.  
„Wollen Sie nichts essen?", fragte er mich nach einiger Zeit, in der ich ihn nur regungslos gemustert hatte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
Im Moment hätte ich sowieso nichts herunterbringen können.  
Snape blickte mich einen Augenblick schweigend an und mir wurde heiß und kalt.

„Sie sollten aber etwas essen", meinte er schließlich ernsthaft. „Nicht, dass Sie nachher auch noch eine so schmächtige Figur abgeben wie Ihre Weasley-Freundin gestern Abend."

Ich starrte ihn zornig an.  
Ich konnte mir selber nicht erklären, woher diese Wut auf einmal kam.  
Eigentlich war ich auch gar nicht auf meinen Lehrer wütend, sondern auf Ginny.  
Wie kam sie eigentlich auf die bescheuerte Idee, nackt im See baden zu wollen? Vor allem dort, wo Professor Snape sie sehen könnte!  
Ich – nein...ich...ich war eifersüchtig?

Ein inzwischen schon beinahe vertrautes Klingeln erfüllte die Halle.

Snape lachte amüsiert auf.  
Natürlich konnte er sich denken, woher dieses Geräusch stammte!

„Sind wir etwa eifersüchtig, Miss Granger?", fragte er sanft.

Ich war froh, dass ich saß, denn beim Klang dieser Stimme, wären meine Beine mit Sicherheit eingeknickt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie eifersüchtig sind", meinte ich schnippisch und betonte das 'Sie' besonders stark. „Aber ich bin es nicht!"

„Ach wirklich", säuselte Snape. „Ich könnte natürlich auch einfach im Buch nachlesen, ob Sie eifersüchtig sind oder nicht."

„Das würden Sie nicht?"  
Irgendwie klang dieser Satz eher nach einer Frage als nach einer Anklage. Verdammt!

„Oh doch", murmelte er und schnippte.  
Das mir inzwischen so verhasste Buch flog aus meiner Tasche und landete in seiner Hand.

Memo an mich selber: Notizbuch demnächst unbedingt im Zimmer lassen!

Ich konnte sehen, wie Professor Snapes Gesicht begeistert aufleuchtete, als er die gefüllten Seiten des Buches sah.

„Hier steht es", meinte er daraufhin. „'Du bist eifersüchtig'. Genau hier unter dem 'Du verstehst mich'! Wollen Sie es sehen?"

Ich fand, dass er ein wenig wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten klang.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein...Ich glaub Ihnen."

„Da stehen ja schon 5 Dinge drinnen!", bemerkte Professor Snape spöttisch. „Und? Sind Sie sich immer noch so sicher, dass Sie mich nicht lieben?"

Ich dachte 'nein', doch sagte: „Ja, Professor."

„Aber Sie haben schon eingesehen, dass Sie Gefühle für mich haben, oder?", hakte Snape ungläubig nach.

'JAAA!', rief ich in Gedanken, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir leid."

Professor Snape seufzte leise und beugte sich etwas vor. Er war jetzt so nah, dass sich unsere Lippen beinahe berührten.  
Ich wagte nicht, zu atmen.  
Mein Herz beschleunigte sich und schlug nun so schnell, dass ich befürchtete, es würde aus meiner Brust springen.  
„Sicher?", flüsterte er auf einmal und zog seinen Kopf zurück.

Zischend atmete ich aus. „Ja! Und wenn Sie so weitermachen, kann ich auch mit hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen, dass sich dies auch nicht ändern wird!"

„Was müsste ich denn tun, damit Sie sich und Ihren Gefühlen eine Chance geben?", fragte Professor Snape interessiert.

„Mich in Ruhe lassen?", schlug ich vor. Nicht, dass ich dies wirklich wollte...

„Vorschlag abgelehnt", meinte er und schlug die Stirn kraus. „Gäbe es sonst noch eine Möglichkeit?"

„Sie könnten mir sagen, mit wem Ginny gestern im See gebadet hat", murmelte ich nachdenklich.

„Wollte sie Ihnen das etwa nicht verraten?" Er lachte leise. „Nun, ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken. Wahrscheinlich ist es ihr peinlich."

„Warum sollte es ihr peinlich sein?", fragte ich neugierig.

Professor Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, wenn Ihre Freundin Ihnen dies nicht verraten hat – wer wäre ich denn, wenn ich dies tun würde?"

„Ein Slytherin", rutschte es mir heraus und ich wurde rot.

Professor Snape grinste. „Da haben Sie wohl Recht. Aber ich verrate es Ihnen trotzdem nicht."

„Selbst dann nicht, wenn es etwas daran ändern würde, wie sehr ich Sie mag?", versuchte ich ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Selbst dann nicht", entgegnete er spöttisch griff nach seinem – ich glaube inzwischen 5. - Brötchen.

„Sind Schlangen nicht dafür bekannt, alles für ihren eigenen Vorteil zu tun?", fragte ich, sein Spiel vom ersten Abend aufgreifend.

„Vielleicht", gab er nachdenklich zu. „Aber nicht, wenn es um den eigenen Patensohn geht."

„Malfoy?", stieß ich entsetzt hervor.

Die Tür zur Großen Halle wurde aufgestoßen und Professor McGonagall betrat den Raum.  
„Severus? Miss Granger?", rief sie überrascht. „Was machen Sie da?"


	6. Chapter 6

„Severus? Hermione?", rief sie überrascht. „Was machen Sie da?"

Erst da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich immer noch dicht an meinen Professor gedrängt auf meinem Stuhl saß und rückte etwas von ihm ab.

„Frühstücken", meinte Snape hingegen gelassen und hielt ein weiteres Brötchen in die Luft.  
„Die müssen Sie unbedingt probieren, Minerva. Die Hauselfen haben sich heute wieder einmal selber übertroffen."

Die Verwirrung war McGonagall aufs Gesicht geschrieben, als sie stammelte: „Ich..jaa...aber warum sitzen Sie da?"

„Ich wollte nicht alleine essen – und Miss Granger Gesellschaft leisten", entgegnete Snape achselzuckend.

„Aber das ist ein Schülertisch, Severus!", empörte sich McGonagall.

Ich machte mich so klein wie nur möglich.  
Merlin, war das peinlich! Und was war überhaupt mit Professor Snape los? Seit wann war er so freundlich? Dies schien sich auch meine Professorin zu fragen, denn als Snape sie spöttisch anlächelte, schnappte sie überrascht nach Luft.

„Ich – ich bin auch schon fertig", stammelte ich eilig und stand auf. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

Ich war schon beinahe aus der Tür, als ich McGonagall leise fragen hörte: „Was bezwecken Sie damit, Severus?"

„Was meinen Sie, Verehrteste?"  
Der Spott in Professor Snapes Stimme war nicht zu überhören und ich beschleunigte meine Schritte. Ich wollte wirklich keinen Streit der beiden miterleben!

HG/SS

Als ich um einen dunklen Korridor bog, sah ich ein knutschendes Pärchen, das sich in eine dunkle Nische schmiegte.

Durch das Flackern der Fackeln an den Wänden konnte ich Rons roten Haarschopf erkennen.  
Anscheinend hatten sich auch mit dem Wechsel seiner Freunde seine Gewohnheiten geändert, denn der Ron, den ich kannte, war nie vor 8 Uhr morgens auf den Beinen.

Ich spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen, aber – ich war nicht feige! Und warum sollte ich schon Angst vor ihm haben?

Ich atmete tief durch und ging erhobenen Hauptes an ihnen vorbei.

Ich hatte es auch schon fast geschafft, als Lavenders helle Stimme meinen Namen rief. Genervt drehte ich mich um und blickte in zwei hämische Gesichter.

„Eifersüchtig?", stichelte Lavender giftig und blickte mich geringschätzig an. „Ich wette Won-Won hatte mit dir nie so viel Spaß wie mit mir."

Offenbar hatte sie es immer noch nicht verkraftet, dass 'Won-Won' solange gebraucht hatte, sich von mir zu trennen.

„Das glaube ich dir sofort, Lav-Lav", entgegnete ich und rollte mit den Augen.  
„Aber sehe ich etwa so aus, als würde mich das stören?"

„Nein", sagte Ron hämisch. „Für mich siehst du wie eine verbitterte Jungfer aus."

„Wow, Ron. Ich bin stolz auf dich! Du hast es endlich geschafft einen vollständigen Satz hervorzubringen! Und das ganz ohne fremde Hilfe!"

„Also gibst du es zu!"

„Nein, eigentlich sehe ich nur keinen Grund mit dir zu streiten", meinte ich und drehte mich wieder um. „Ich wünsch' euch noch viel Spaß!"

„Mach dir nichts d'raus, die ist bloß eifersüchtig", versuchte Lavender Ron zu trösten.

„Zweifellos", versicherte ich ihr ironisch.  
Ich war schon bei der Treppe angekommen, als Ron mir hinterher brüllte: „Mit dir will doch sowieso niemand ins Bett!"

Ich atmete tief ein.  
Okay, zu viel, war zu viel. Das verlangte nach Rache!

HG/SS

Wenn ich eines gelernt hatte, dann, dass es nicht unbedingt empfehlenswert war, in der Nacht nicht zu schlafen.  
Ich konnte mich kaum noch wachhalten und so passierte es einige Male, dass ich einnickte.

Es war das erste Mal seit 7 Jahren, dass Gryffindor im Unterricht Hauspunkte wegen mir verlor.

McGonagall war nicht sonderlich erfreut gewesen, als sie von mir statt einer Antwort nur einen leisen Schnarcher bekommen hatte.  
Harry konnte natürlich nicht anders, als mich den ganzen Tag deshalb aufzuziehen.

Ich mochte Harry ja, aber manchmal ging er mir echt auf die Nerven. Und so passierte es schließlich, dass ich beim Abendessen ausflippte und ihn lauthals beschimpfte.

Nun eigentlich habe ich ihn nicht einmal beleidigt, sondern ihm vorgeschlagen, sich mal um seine eigenen Probleme zu kümmern, als auf mir rumzuhacken.

Dass dieses 'Problem' seine Angst war, Luna endlich seine Liebe zu gestehen, habe ich natürlich nicht erwähnt.

Schließlich würde ich meinen besten Freund niemals hintergehen. Leider machte es den Anschein, als hätten trotzdem einige verstanden, wen ich mit 'blonde Ravenclaw' meinte und mit wem er sich einmal mit über 'Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler' unterhalten sollte.

Ich glaube, Harry war ziemlich sauer auf mich.

Offenbar tat Schlafmangel mir nicht sonderlich gut.

SS/HG

„So wird das nichts", murmelte ich erschöpft und blätterte eine Seite um.

Seit mehreren Stunden saß ich nun schon hier in der Bibliothek und suchte nach einem Weg, mich an Ron rächen zu können.

Ich wollte ihm natürlich nicht wirklich schaden, schließlich war er viele Jahre lang mein bester Freund gewesen, aber ein wenig Spott konnte ihm nicht schaden.

„Na, das klingt ja interessant", flüsterte ich und beugte mich über einen verblichenen Zauberspruch.

„Aevum Fucaro", las ich aufgeregt.  
Der Zauber würde bewirken, dass Ron ein auffälliges Make-Up aufgelegt würde, das auch längere Zeit dort blieben würde. Man könnte es weder abwaschen, noch mit Make-Up-Entferner bekämpfen und bis Ron den Gegenspruch fände, würden mit Sicherheit einige Tage vergehen.

Ich suchte nach Tinte und Feder und begann zu schreiben...

Ich schreckte auf und sah mich überrascht um. Merkwürdigerweise war ich in der Bibliothek. Offenbar war ich eingeschlafen.

Ein Räuspern ließ mich herum fahren und ich blickte in Snapes dunkle Augen.

„Musst du mich so erschrecken?", keifte ich ihn an und schlug mir einen Augenblick später die Hand vor den Mund.

Der Schlafmangel tat mir wirklich nicht gut.  
„Tut mir Leid, Professor. Ich wollte Sie nicht duzen."

„Wenn du willst, kannst du das auch weiterhin tun", meinte Snape achselzuckend. „Wäre sowieso besser, immerhin liebst du mich ja."

„Ich glaube, ich bleibe lieber beim 'Sie', Professor."  
Das 'Professor' betonte ich besonders stark.

„Wie du willst", entgegnete er gleichmütig.

„Und es wäre mir auch lieber, wenn Sie mich siezen würden", meinte ich leise.  
Irgendwie klang es mir entschieden zu vertraut, wenn er mich mit 'du' ansprach.

Erst dann wurde mich bewusst, dass ich ihm immer noch nicht widersprochen hatte.

„Und ich liebe Sie nicht!", rief ich schnell.

„Hat das Buch dies nicht eigentlich schon lange bewiesen?", brummte Snape.

„Nein", antwortete ich harsch und fragte dann: „Was machen Sie eigentlich hier?"

„Dies ist eine Bibliothek, falls Sie es vergessen haben", antwortete Snape.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass es mir verboten wurde, mich hier aufzuhalten."

Irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass mein Professor mich verfolgte.  
Vielleicht wollte er ja die Zeit verkürzen, die ich brauchte, um es einzusehen.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Tut mir Leid, Professor."

„Was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte Snape und beugte sich interessiert über das Pergament, das vor mir lag.

„Aevum Fucaro", las er und blickte mich irritiert an. „Was wollen Sie denn damit?"

„Nichts", murmelte ich. „Und außerdem geht Sie das nichts an!"

„Ich hoffe doch stark, dass Sie den nicht benutzen wollen", sagte Snape seidig. „Zu viel Farbe im Gesicht würde Ihnen nicht stehen. Sie sind perfekt, so wie Sie sind."

Ich wurde feuerrot und starrte ihn fassungslos an. Das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt!  
Oder? Oh Merlin! Was war mit Snape passiert?

„D-da-danke", stammelte ich und fügte hinzu: „Der Spruch ist nicht für mich."

„Für wen den sonst?", fragte er neugierig.  
„Für die kleine Weasley etwa? Glauben Sie mir, den hat sie gar nicht nötig. Mein Patensohn ist ihr schon jetzt verfallen."

„Bitte erinnern Sie mich nicht daran", flehte ich und schüttelte mich.

Ginny und Malfoy – schon allein die Vorstellung war schrecklich! Nicht, dass ich es Ginny nicht gönnen würde, aber warum ausgerechnet Malfoy?  
Meiner Meinung war er immer noch das gleiche arrogante Arschloch wie früher! Obwohl ich zugeben musste, dass er sich richtig Mühe gab, um Ginny zu beeindrucken. Vielleicht geschahen ja doch noch Wunder...

„Ich kann Sie verstehen, für mich ist das alles auch unbegreiflich", bestätigte Professor Snape und grinste leicht.

Wie konnte ein Mensch, der sonst immer so kalt und verbissen war, nur durch ein einfaches Grinsen auf einmal sympathisch und offen wirken?

Ich verlor mich in seinen unfassbar tiefen, dunklen Augen.

In diesen schwarzen Augen, die wirkten, als würden sie das gesamte Leid der Welt in sich tragen.

In diesen schwarzen Augen, die an die tiefe und wunderbare Dunkelheit der schönsten Nacht erinnerten.

In diesen schwarzen Augen, die mich mit unvorstellbarer Wärme anfunkelten.

In diesen schwarzen Augen, die – schwarz?

Waren die vor wenigen Tagen noch braun gewesen? Überrascht musterte ich ihn.

Ich irrte mich nicht. Die Augen waren tiefschwarz.

„Ihre Augen", murmelte ich verwirrt.


	7. Chapter 7

„Was?" Seine Stimme klang heiser.

„Ihre Augen! Sie sind schwarz!", stieß ich verwundert aus

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich kenne meine Augenfarbe, Miss Granger."

„Aber", begann ich zögerlich. „Waren sie vor kurzem nicht noch braun gewesen?"

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an!", schnappte Snape aufgebracht und erinnerte mich dadurch wieder an den alten Snape – den gefährlichen, undurchschaubaren Snape.

Nicht, dass er im Moment leichter zu durchschauen wäre...

„Sehen Sie?", warf ich ihm vor. „Und da fragen Sie sich allen Ernstes, warum ich keine Gründe finde, Sie zu lieben? Das ist doch kein Wunder bei Ihrem Benehmen!"

Nachdenklich blickte er mich an und ich hatte das Gefühl, den Bogen überspannt zu haben.

Nach einigen Sekunden, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen und mir heiße Schauer über den Rücken jagten, seufzte er leise und fragte: „In Ordnung. Was wollen Sie wissen?"

Ich blinzelte überrascht. „Ist das Ihr Ernst?", fragte ich ungläubig.

Professor Snape nickte auffordernd und ich fragte: „Was ist Ihre richtige Augenfarbe?"

„Schwarz", meinte er kurz angebunden und ich nickte. Was anderes hatte ich gar nicht erwartet.

„Und warum waren Sie dann vor einigen Tagen braun?", hakte ich nach.

Snape sah nicht sonderlich begeistert aus, als er grummelte: „Ich nehme seit einigen Wochen einen Trank, der die Pigmente verändert. Bisher konnte ich froh sein, dass sich nur meine Augenfarbe verändert hat. Ich glaube, es gäbe nicht viele Schüler, die den Anblick eines dunkelhäutigen Severus Snapes überleben würden."

Ich grinste leicht. Da hatte er wohl Recht. „Was ist das für ein Trank?", fragte ich neugierig. Wie oft würde mir mein Professor noch die Chance geben, Fragen zu stellen, die er sogar beantwortete?

„Stärkungstrank", meinte Professor Snape knapp.

„Fühlen Sie sich nicht gut?", erkundigte ich mich leicht besorgt.

„Das geht Sie nun wirklich nichts an", antwortete er harsch.

„Aber -!", versuchte ich zu protestierten.

„Kein 'aber', Miss Granger", meinte Snape bestimmend. „Ich habe Ihnen erlaubt, Fragen zu stellen und dies haben Sie getan. Ich habe Sie Ihnen sogar beantwortetet! Aber meinen Sie nicht, dass selbst ich ein Recht auf Privatsphäre habe?"

Ich nickte widerwillig. „Ich frage Sie ja auch nicht, ob und wenn ja, wie oft Sie mit diesem Weasley geschlafen haben", fügte er hinzu und grinste spöttisch.

Ich seufzte. „Ich weiß. Mussten Sie das jetzt erwähnen?"

Professor Snape nickte lebhaft und blickte mich forschend an: „Der Spruch ist für ihn?"

„Ich – was?", meinte ich verstört.

„Der Spruch ist für Weasley?", wiederholte Snape.

„Ja", murmelte ich leise. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es nicht einfach abstritt, ich schätze, wenn er mich so ansah, konnte ich ihn gar nicht belügen!

Professor Snape grinste. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass Sie in Slytherin viel besser aufgehoben -" Als er meinen verzweifelten Blick sah, brach er ab.

„Sie wissen, dass ich Gryffindor dafür mindestens 50 Punkte abziehen müsste?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit.

Ich seufzte leise und nickte traurig.

„Andererseits", begann mein Professor und ich hob hoffnungsvoll den Kopf. „Ist jede Verbesserung, die Sie an Weasleys Aussehen vornehmen etwas Gutes für die ganze Menschheit. Wenn ich es also als guten Willen Ihrerseits werte – dann konnte ich mich sogar fast dazu hinreißen lassen, Ihnen Punkte dafür zu geben."

Verdattert sah ich ihn an.  
Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein?  
Snape lachte leise und sagte feierlich: „Ich verleihe 5 Punkte an Gryffindor für die Bemühung, das Wohlergehen der Allgemeinheit zu verbessern."

Er hatte dies so hochgestochen gesagt, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte, als zu lachen.

Wahrscheinlich war es das erste Mal in der Geschichte Hogwarts gewesen, dass Professor Snape Punkte an Gryffindor verteilte! Das musste ich mir unbedingt rot im Kalender anstreichen!

Snape grinste für einen Augenblick zurück, dann meinte er: „10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

Empört blickte ich ihn an. Eigentlich war ich nicht wirklich überrascht gewesen – denn es musste ja einen Haken an Snapes Verhalten geben!

„Warum?", protestierte ich dennoch.

„Wegen Missachtung der Ausgangssperre."

Verwirrt blickte ich auf meine Uhr. Snape hatte Recht. Ich hatte schon vor Stunden im Gemeinschaftsraum sein müssen. Schnell sprang ich auf.

Snape griff nach meiner Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

Ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln breitete sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus und ich befürchtete, dass meine Beine jeden Augenblick einknicken würden.

„Schlafen Sie gut, Hermione", hauchte er sanft.

„D-d-danke", stammelte ich und lief in mein Zimmer. Ich warf mich auf mein Bett und zog mir die Decke über den Kopf.

An diesem Abend fragte ich mich zum ersten Mal, welche Gefühle Professor Snape überhaupt für mich hegte...

SS/HG

„Du kannst dich erheben, Severus."

Die Stimme seiner Gebieterin klang ungewöhnlich schwach. Severus stand auf und verbeugte sich demütig.

„Sie wünschen, Herrin?", fragte er leise.

Warum er in der Öffentlichkeit immer noch darauf bestand, die Distanz zu wahren, wusste er selber nicht.  
Schließlich wusste doch sowieso jeder von ihnen, was für ein intimes Verhältnis ihn und seine Meisterin verband.

„Wie sieht es mit deinem Plan aus?" Die grünen Augen, die ihm ruhig entgegenblickten, glänzten hoffnungsvoll. „Hast du sie bereits überzeugen können?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht."

Er konnte sehen, wie die Hoffnung auf ihrem Gesicht erlosch. „Du weißt, dass wir nicht viel Zeit haben?"

Severus schürzte die Lippen. „Ich weiß."

Die Frau nickte und erkundigte sich: „Du hast den Trank jeden Tag genommen?"

„Ja, Herrin."

„Hast du schon eine Veränderung spüren können?"

„Ich fühle mich kräftiger", berichtete er zögerlich. „Und – meine Augenfarbe hat sich geändert. Ich selber hätte dies nicht bemerkt, wenn Hermione mich nicht darauf angesprochen hätte."

Seine Herrin lachte leise. „Sie scheint mir eine sehr schlaue Hexe zu sein. Ich freue mich schon darauf, sie kennenzulernen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird eine außerordentliche Bereicherung für unsere Gemeinschaft sein."

„Das wird sie", Severus nickte.

„Du kannst gehen", meinte die Frau und fügte hinzu: „Und sag Tom bitte, dass er es nicht übertreiben soll. Ich will niemanden mehr sehen."

Severus verbeugte sich tief und verließ den elegant aussehenden Saal.

Er trat auf den großen Mann zu, der stolz vor der Tür wartete.

„Tom", begrüßte er ihn und nickte kurz.

„Severus." Voldemort lächelte ein wenig.

„Sie ist zu schwach, um dich sprechen zu können", meinte Severus und blickte dem hübschen Mann direkt in die braunen Augen.

Er verwandelte sein Äußeres nur, wenn er in Auftrag der Bruderschaft unterwegs war.

Tom nickte leicht. „Hat sie sonst noch etwas gesagt?"

„Sie meint, du sollst es nicht übertreiben", erwiderte Severus belustigt.

Voldemort grinste.  
„Ich und übertreiben?"

„Du kannst Lucius mitnehmen", sagte Severus nachdenklich. „Aber pass auf, dass er seine Maske nicht wieder vergisst."

Tom nickte und Severus wandte sich dem Gehen zu. „Viel Spaß, Tom."

„Den werde ich haben", rief Tom ihm hinterher. „Und richte dem Schlammblut meine liebsten Grüße aus!"

Severus schüttelte über so viel Unsinn nur den Kopf und apparierte mit einem lauten Knall. Es wurde Zeit, Hermione richtig zu umwerben...


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo! Erst einmal möchte ich mich herzlich für die Reviews bedanken! *heftig grins*

Was die Länge und die Ausmaße dieser Geschichte angeht, warne ich euch lieber vor: Die Fanfiktion poste ich bereits seit einem Jahr auf einer anderen Fanseite und bin bereits bei Kapitel 94 angekommen. Die Story wird wahrscheinlich rund 100 Kapitel umfassen und ist von daher…ziemlich lang! Ich hoffe, ich habe euch jetzt nicht verschreckt? (:

* * *

_'Poch, poch, poch!'_

Müde schlug ich meine Augen auf und rieb mir langsam den Schlaf aus dem Gesicht.

_'Poch, poch, poch!'_

Ich setzte mich auf und blickte mich suchend um. Was war das für ein Geräusch?

„Hermione? Bist du da?", ertönte die leise Stimme von Ginny.

„Hmm?", brummte ich verschlafen und ging zur Tür.  
Ich öffnete sie und blickte einer verzweifelten Ginny entgegen.

„Kann ich reinkommen?"  
Bevor ich antworten konnte, hatte sie mich schon zur Seite geschoben und war in meinem Schülersprecherzimmer verschwunden. Was ging denn hier los?  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss die Tür.

„Was willst du?", fragte ich sie leicht genervt.  
Niemand stört eine Hermione Granger beim Schlafen!

Ginny sah mich aufmerksam an und meinte dann: „Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt!"

„Jaa?" Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sonderlich interessiert klang.

„In Draco", rief sie.

„Das hab ich mir schon fast gedacht."

„Was?", fragte Ginny verwirrt. „Wie? Warum?"

„Hm", ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich dachte, ihr wärt schon zusammen."

„Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Ginny klang entsetzt.

„Hallo? Du hast mit ihm nackt, ich betone 'nackt', im See gebadet!", erwiderte ich.

„Woher weißt du denn das?", fragte Ginny ungläubig,

Oh...ja, woher wusste ich das? Gute Frage...

„Ähhhm...Kontakte", antwortete ich wage und blickte zu Boden.

„Ahjaa...", murmelte Ginny und rief dann: „Hermione! Ich mag ihn wirklich!"

„Oh", meinte ich langsam. „Dann sag es ihm."

„Aber – was, wenn er mich nicht mag?"

Ginny blickte mich so verzweifelt an, dass mein Herz ganz weich wurde.  
„Ach Süße", seufzte ich und schloss meine Arme um sie. „Er mag dich doch auch."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Ginny hoffnungsvoll.

„Ganz sicher", erwiderte ich sanft und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Und du hast kein Problem damit?" Ginny klang ein wenig ungläubig.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wieso sollte ich? Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld, dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast."

Ginny seufzte erleichtert und drückte mich eng an sich. „Ich hab dich lieb, Mine", murmelte sie.

„Ich dich auch", antwortete ich leise.

* * *

Als Ginny endlich ging, war das Frühstück schon zu Ende.

Ich gebe zu, dass ich ziemlich sauer war. Niemand stellt sich zwischen mich und meinem Essen! Genervt machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Küche.

„Miss Hermione!", quikte eine helle Stimme und ich wurde von einem kleinen Wesen umarmt.

„Dobby", sagte ich freundlich und blickte ihn grinsend an. „Gut siehst du aus."  
Er trug eine grün-rot-karierte Schürze und einen pinken BH auf dem Kopf.

„Ja?", Dobby strahlte. „Die Ohrenwärmer habe ich erst seit 3 Wochen!"

„Ohrenwärmer?" Irritiert zog ich die Stirn kraus.

Dobby zeigte auf dem BH auf seinem Kopf und nickte.  
„Ohrenwärmer", wiederholte er und fragte dann: „Was wünschen, Misses?"  
Ich lächelte leicht. „Habt ihr vielleicht ein Sandwich für mich? Ich hab das Frühstück verpasst."

Die Hauselfen, die mich bisher nur aufmerksam beobachtet hatten, nickten eilig und eine wuselte davon.

„Wie geht es Harry, Misses?", fragte Dobby neugierig.

„Gut...denke ich", meinte ich. „Vielleicht auch schlecht? Ich weiß es nicht."

„Oh", Dobby ließ die Ohren hängen. „Hattet Ihr Streit, Misses?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich..."

„Hier, Misses. Ihr Sandwich, Misses", quikte ein Hauself geschäftig und drückte mir eine Tüte in die Hand. „Guten Appetit!"

„Danke", lächelte ich freundlich. „Ich wünsch euch noch viel Spaß!"

Dann bückte ich mich ein wenig und blickte Dobby direkt in die Augen. „Ich komm dich bald wieder besuchen, okay?" Dobby nickte glücklich und ich drehte mich um.  
„Ist Harry Potter schon wach, Misses?", rief Dobby plötzlich.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht Dobby."

Dann fiel mir etwas ein und ich drehte mich wieder um. „Wann schlaft ihr überhaupt?", fragte ich Dobby neugierig.

„Hauselfen dürfen nicht schlafen, Misses", antwortete der Hauself ernst.

„Was meinst du mit 'nicht dürfen'?", hakte ich nach.

„Früher haben wir Elfen genauso viel geschlafen, wie ihr, Misses", begann Dobby zu erzählen und klang ein wenig traurig. „Aber dann wurden wir von den Menschen angestellt und hatten keine Zeit mehr zu schlafen."

„Aber...braucht euer Körper denn keinen Schlaf?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Anfangs schon, aber jetzt nicht mehr", meinte Dobby leise.  
„Inzwischen haben sich unsere Körper daran gewöhnt, aber früher war es nicht leicht, nicht einzuschlafen, Misses. Ich musste mir fürchterlich oft die Hände bügeln, Misses."

„Wann...wann hast du denn das letzte mal geschlafen?", fragte ich tonlos.

Was hatten wir diesen armen Geschöpfen bloß angetan?

„Schon lange nicht mehr, Misses Hermione Granger, Miss", meinte Dobby niedergeschlagen.  
„Die Familie Malfoy hatte es nicht gern, wenn ihre Bediensteten schlafen.."  
Dobby seufzte leise und flüsterte: „Es war schrecklich, Miss."

Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen.  
Wie hatten die Zauberer dies nur tun können? Wie konnte man nur so egoistisch sein?

„Das tut mir alles so Leid, Dobby", hauchte ich und sank vor ihm in die Knie.

„Es ist ja nicht Ihre Schuld, Miss Hermione."  
Dobby zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber ihr seid doch jetzt auf Hogwarts", sagte ich dann. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Professor McGonagall euch verbietet, zu schlafen."

„Das würde die Direktorin auch nie machen", meinte Dobby überzeugt. „Aber haben Sie schon einmal versucht, etwas zu tun, was sie schon lange nicht mehr gemacht haben? Es geht einfach nicht!"

„Außerdem schlafen nur schlechte Hauselfen", piepste ein kleiner Elf zu meiner Linken.

„Genau!", rief auch ein anderer Elf.

„Aber es ist doch nichts Schlimmes zu schlafen!", rief ich.

„Doch", protestierte der Elf und blickte mich zornig an. „Es wäre besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen würden, Miss."

Irgendwie erinnerte mich diese Situation an meinen Rausschmiss vor einigen Jahren.  
Doch dieses Mal machte ich nicht den Fehler zu widersprechen, sondern ging einfach.

Ich machte es mir mit einer Decke und einem Buch unter einem Baum am See bequem.

Ich hatte die Schule schon viel zu lange vernachlässigt!

Doch aus meinem Vorhaben wurde nichts. Ich hatte erst wenige Seiten gelesen, als ein dunkler Schatten auf mein Buch fiel.


	9. Chapter 9

Genervt sah ich auf und blickte in Malfoys gezwungen neutrales Gesicht.

Ich stöhnte und wandte mich wieder meinem Buch zu.  
„Du stehst mir in der Sonne, Malfoy."

„Guten Morgen, Hermione."  
Er sprach meinen Namen so gequält aus, dass ich unwillkürlich aufblicken musste.

„Was willst du von mir?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

Er lachte verkrampft. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich etwas von dir wollen könnte?", fragte er erstickt.

„Malfoy", zischte ich drohend. „Sag endlich, was du willst oder hau ab."

Ich wollte endlich weiterlesen!

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe!", platze es dann aus ihm heraus.

Verwundert blickte ich ihn an. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es schaffen würde, zuzugeben, dass er Hilfe bräuchte.

Ich wollte zu einer schnippischen Antwort ansetzen, doch noch bevor ein einziges Wort über meine Lippen gekommen war, brach ich ab.

Ein so verzweifelter Ausdruck hatte sich auf Malfoys Gesicht geschlichen, dass sich mein Herz zusammenzog.

„Setz dich", forderte ich ihn auf und klopfte einladend auf dem Boden neben mir.

Leicht skeptisch ließ er sich auf meine Decke sinken.

„Also?", fragte ich ihn, als er keinerlei Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen.

„Ichhabemichverliebt", nuschelte er so schnell und so leise, dass ich mich fragte, ob er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte.

„Was?", fragte ich verwirrt.

Malfoy stöhnte und blickte zu Boden. „Ich mag Ginerva", presste er hervor.

Ich nickte.  
„Ich weiß", antwortete ich leise. „Und wo ist dein Problem?"

„Ich ja...also", stammelte er, bevor er mich verwirrt ansah.  
„Du versuchst ja gar nicht, mich umzubringen!"

„Warum sollte ich dich denn umbringen wollen?", erwiderte ich verblüfft.

„Ich hab dir gerade gesagt, dass ich etwas von deiner besten Freundin will. Ich hab erwartet, dass du mich wenigstens anschreist, mich beleidigst und auf mich einschlägst", entgegnete Malfoy trocken.

Ich lachte auf. „Nun hör mal Malfoy", meinte ich grinsend. „Ich kann dich nicht ausstehen. Aber nur, weil ich dich für einen arroganten Idioten halte, heißt das nicht, dass ich Ginny kein Glück gönne."

Malfoy lächelte selbstverliebt. „Glück?", fragte er hochnäsig.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich glaube, du könntest sie wirklich glücklich machen", gab ich zu. „Schließlich ziehen sich Gegensätze an. Ginny ist nett und freundlich, du ein ignoranter Bastard. Ginny sieht gut aus, du hingegen siehst aus wie ein mit Haargel überzogenes Frettchen. Ginny kommt gut mit anderen Menschen-"

„Ist ja schon gut, Granger! Ich hab's verstanden", unterbrach mich Malfoy genervt. „Kannst du nicht einmal ernst sein?"

Ich schüttete den Kopf. „Nöö", meinte ich grinsend. „Ich hab keinen Vielsafttrank. Ich kann nur Hermione sein."

Ich gebe zu, der Witz war nicht gerade der Brüller, aber Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck war das alle mal wert!

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt. Er sah richtig niedlich aus, wenn er so ratlos guckte. Erinnerte mich ein wenig an Crabbe und Goyle, wenn man ihnen einen Keks klaute.

„Ach vergiss es", spottete ich. „Du verstehst es sowieso nicht."

„Jaa", meinte Malfoy langsam.  
Offenbar zweifelte er an meinem Verstand. „Können wir uns bitte wieder meinem Problem zuwenden?"

Ich nickte.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es ihr-", begann er und ich prustete erneut los.

„Was ist denn jetzt?", fragte Malfoy genervt.

„Nichts", kicherte ich. „Ich hab mir nur gerade vorgestellt, wie wohl eure Kinder sein würden."

„Was ist an meinen Kindern bitte auszusetzen?", fauchte er mich an.

„Nun...du musst zugeben, dass ein Malfoy mit roten Haaren und Sommersprossen einfach zum Schreien wäre."  
Ich dachte, Malfoy würde dies genauso lustig finden wie ich, doch seine Miene wurde hart und er starrte mich finster an.

„Unsere Kinder", rief er zornig. „Unsere Kinder wären perfekt!"  
Oh Merlin. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen blickte ich ihn an. „Merlin", flüsterte ich überrascht. „Dir ist es wirklich ernst."

Malfoy nickte hart.  
„Was soll ich tun?", fragte er nach einem Moment Stille.

„Du musst es ihr auf jeden Fall sagen", meinte ich ernsthaft.  
Malfoy seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Ich weiß. Aber wie?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du bist doch ihre beste Freundin!", warf Draco ein. „Bitte Hermione!"

„Sag ihr doch einfach ganz direkt, was du für sie fühlst."

„Also soll ich sie nicht einfach nur küssen?", fragte er überrascht.

„Nein!", rief ich. „Sonst denkt sie noch, du würdest nur mit ihr schlafen wollen!"

„Ich glaube, ich schaff das nicht", gab Malfoy flüsternd zu.

„Malfoy?", fragte ich irritiert. „Bist du krank?"

„Nein, nur verliebt", meinte er leicht melancholisch.

„Dann...wenn du es wirklich nicht schaffst...dann solltest du sie vielleicht wirklich küssen. Aber in diesen Kuss musst du deine ganzen Gefühle für sie legen."

Malfoys Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Das geht?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich denke schon. Es sei denn, du kannst gar nicht küssen." Ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen, ihn aufzuziehen.

Malfoy lachte leicht. „Natürlich kann ich das. Nur-"  
Er legte die Stirn in Falten und blickte mich nachdenklich an.

„Ich hab noch nie mit Gefühl geküsst", meinte er dann.  
Oh. Ich fragte mich, was in ihn gefahren war! Normalerweise hätte er mir so etwas doch niemals erzählt!  
Anscheinend glaubte er wirklich, dass ich ihm helfen könnte.

„Quatsch!", widersprach ich. „Jeder kann das. Lass es doch einfach auf dich zukommen."

„Aber was, wenn es nicht klappt?", warf er ein. „Es soll perfekt sein!"

Auf einmal leuchtete sein Gesicht auf und er sah mich grinsend an.

„Hermione?", fragte er langsam.

„Vergiss es!", rief ich und rutschte ein Stück von ihm weg.

„Och bitte", bettelte er.

„Nein!", widersprach ich heftig.

„Tu's für deine Freundin", versuchte er mich zu überzeugen.

„Niemals!" Ich blieb stur.

„Na gut", sagte Malfoy und stand auf. „Dann werde ich eben Pansy nehmen."

Ich schnappte nach Luft. „Das wirst du nicht tun!", meinte ich unsicher.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du willst ja nicht."

Ich stöhnte auf und nickte kapitulierend. Verdammte Slytherins!

„In Ordnung, Malfoy", sagte ich niedergeschlagen. „Aber wenn du nur ein Wort darüber verlierst, dann-"

„Es wird niemand erfahren!", versicherte er mir schnell.

Ich lächelte ihn ein wenig unsicher an. „Jetzt gleich?"

Malfoy nickte. „Später willst du nicht", mutmaßte er.

„Jetzt will ich auch nicht!", rief ich. „Ich mach das nur für Ginny."

„Ja ja", Malfoys Stimme war getränkt von Ironie. „Alle wollen mich küssen, Granger."

Aaah, jetzt war ich also wieder Granger.

„Hast du heute schon einmal in den Spiegel gesehen?", fragte ich zweifelnd.

„Natürlich", Malfoy grinste.

„Und wie kannst du dann wirklich glauben-"  
Weiter kam ich nicht, denn plötzlich war mein Mund mit einem Paar weicher Lippen verschlossen.  
Überrascht erwiderte ich den Kuss.  
Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass Malfoy so küssen könnte! Er war warm und einfühlsam und voller Gefühl.

Mir war klar, dass er diese Gefühle nicht für mich, sondern für Ginny hegte, doch für einen Augenblick gönnte ich mir den Luxus, mir vorzustellen, dass ich es war, die so geliebt wurde.

Nicht, dass ich etwas von Malfoy wollen würde!  
Nein! Sogar die bloße Vorstellung war mehr als nur abartig! Aber einfach nur geliebt zu werden – was gab es schöneres?

„Miss Granger", schnarrte plötzlich eine kalte Stimme und wir fuhren erschrocken auseinander.  
„Was denken Sie, was Sie da tun?"


End file.
